heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Innovation Publishing Titles
[[3x3 Eyes Vol 1|' 3x3 Eyes ]] * ''[[Ack the Barbarian Vol 1| Ack the Barbarian ]] * ''[[All Hallow's Eve Vol 1| All Hallow's Eve ]] * ''[[Angel of Death Vol 1| Angel of Death ]] * ''[[Angry Shadows Vol 1| Angry Shadows ]] * [[Anne Rice's Interview with the Vampire Vol 1|'Anne Rice's Interview with the Vampire ']] * ''[[Anne Rice's Master of Rampling Gate Vol 1|'Anne Rice's Master of Rampling Gate ']] * ''[[Anne Rice's Queen of the Damned Vol 1|'Anne Rice's Queen of the Damned ']] * ''[[Anne Rice's The Vampire Lestat Vol 1|'Anne Rice's The Vampire Lestat ']] * ''[[Anne Rice's the Vampire Lestat (TPB) Vol 1|'Anne Rice's the Vampire Lestat (TPB) ']] * ''[[Anne Rice's the Vampire Lestat (HC) Vol 1|'Anne Rice's the Vampire Lestat (HC) ''']] * ''[[Avenue X Vol 1| Avenue X ]] (1992) * ''[[Beauty and the Beast Vol 1| Beauty and the Beast ]] * ''[[Black and White Magic Vol 1| Black and White Magic ]] * [[Bozo: The World's Most Famous Clown Vol 1|'Bozo: The World's Most Famous Clown ']] * ''[[Bruce Jones' Razor's Edge Vol 1|'Bruce Jones' Razor's Edge ']] * ''[[Celestial Mechanics: The Adventures of Widget Wilhelmina Jones Vol 1|'Celestial Mechanics: The Adventures of Widget Wilhelmina Jones]] * [[Child's Play 2: The Official Movie Adaptation Vol 1|'Child's Play 2: The Official Movie Adaptation']] * ''[[Child's Play 3 Vol 1|' Child's Play 3 ]] * [[Child's Play: The Series Vol 1|'Child's Play: The Series ''']] * ''[[Cobalt Blue Vol 1| Cobalt Blue']] (1989) * ''[[Colour of Magic Vol 1|' Colour of Magic ]] * ''[[Cyberpunk Vol 1| Cyberpunk ]] * ''[[Cyberpunk Graphic Novel Vol 1| Cyberpunk Graphic Novel ]] * ''[[Cyberpunk: Book Two Vol 1| Cyberpunk: Book Two ]] * [[Cyberpunk: The Seraphim Files Vol 1|'Cyberpunk: The Seraphim Files]] * [[Cyberpunk: The Seraphim Project Vol 1|'Cyberpunk: The Seraphim Project']] * ''[[Dark Shadows Book 1 Vol 1|' Dark Shadows Book 1 ]] * ''[[Dark Shadows Book 2 Vol 1| Dark Shadows Book 2 ]] * ''[[Dark Shadows Book Three Vol 1| Dark Shadows Book Three ]] * ''[[Deadfish Bedeviled Vol 1| Deadfish Bedeviled ]] * [[Desert Storm: Send Hussein to Hell! Vol 1|'Desert Storm: Send Hussein to Hell! ''']] * ''[[East Meets West Vol 1| East Meets West ]] * ''[[Equinox Chronicles Vol 1| Equinox Chronicles ]] * ''[[Forbidden Planet Vol 1| Forbidden Planet ]] * ''[[Forbidden Planet (TPB) Vol 1| Forbidden Planet (TPB) ]] * ''[[Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Vol 1| Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare ]] * ''[[Gnatrat: The Movie Vol 1| Gnatrat: The Movie ]] * ''[[Group Larue Vol 1| Group Larue ]] * ''[[Group Larue (TPB) Vol 1| Group Larue (TPB) ]] * ''[[Headman Vol 1| Headman ]] * ''[[Hero Alliance Vol 1| Hero Alliance']] (1989) * ''[[Hero Alliance & Justice Machine: Identity Crisis Vol 1|' Hero Alliance & Justice Machine: Identity Crisis ]] * ''[[Hero Alliance Annual Vol 1| Hero Alliance Annual ]] * ''[[Hero Alliance Special Vol 1| Hero Alliance Special ]] * [[Hero Alliance: End of the Golden Age Vol 1|'Hero Alliance: End of the Golden Age ']] * ''[[Hero Alliance: Quarterly Vol 1|'Hero Alliance: Quarterly ']] * ''[[Innovation Preview Special Vol 1|'Innovation Preview Special ''']] * ''[[Innovation Spectacular Vol 1| Innovation Spectacular ]] * [[Innovation Summer Fun Special Vol 1|'Innovation Summer Fun Special]] * [[Justice Machine Vol 1|' Justice Machine']] (1990) * ''[[Justice Machine Summer Spectacular Vol 1|'Justice Machine Summer Spectacular']] * ''[[Legends of the Stargrazers Vol 1|'Legends of the Stargrazers ]] * ''[[Light Fantastic Vol 1| Light Fantastic ]] * ''[[Lost In Space Vol 1| Lost In Space']] (1991) * ''[[Lost in Space Annual Vol 1|' Lost in Space Annual ]] * [[Lost In Space: Project Robinson Vol 1|'Lost In Space: Project Robinson]] * [[Lost in Space: Special Edition Vol 1|'Lost in Space: Special Edition']] * ''[[Lucifer's Hammer Vol 1|' Lucifer's Hammer ]] * ''[[Lunatic Fringe Vol 1| Lunatic Fringe']] (1989) * ''[[Mack Bolan: The Executioner Vol 1|'Mack Bolan: The Executioner ]] * ''[[Mangle Tangle Tales Vol 1| Mangle Tangle Tales ]] * ''[[Masques Vol 1| Masques ]] * ''[[Maze Agency Vol 1| Maze Agency']](1988) * ''[[Maze Agency Book Vol 1|' Maze Agency ]] (1990) * ''[[Maze Agency Annual Vol 1| Maze Agency Annual ]] * ''[[Maze Agency Special Vol 1| Maze Agency Special ]] * ''[[Media Starr Vol 1| Media Starr ]] * ''[[Media Starr (TPB) Vol 1| Media Starr (TPB) ]] * ''[[Neon City Vol 1| Neon City ]] * [[Neon City: After the Fall Vol 1|'Neon City: After the Fall ''']] * ''[[New Justice Machine Vol 1| New Justice Machine ]] * ''[[Newstralia Vol 1| Newstralia ]] * ''[[Nightmare Vol 1| Nightmare']] (1989) * ''[[Nightmare on Elm Street: The Beginning Vol 1|'Nightmare on Elm Street: The Beginning']] * ''[[Nightmares On Elm Street Vol 1|'Nightmares On Elm Street ]] * ''[[On a Pale Horse Vol 1| On a Pale Horse ]] * ''[[Outer Edge Vol 1| Outer Edge ]] * [[Phantom of the Opera Vol 1|'Phantom of the Opera]] (1981) * [[Power Factor Vol 1|' Power Factor']] (1980) * ''[[Power Factor Special Vol 1|' Power Factor Special ]] * ''[[Premiere Graphic Novels Vol 1| Premiere Graphic Novels ]] * ''[[Professor Om Vol 1| Professor Om ]] * ''[[Psycho Vol 1| Psycho']] (1992) * ''[[Quantum Leap Vol 1|' Quantum Leap ]] * ''[[Rocketman: King of the Rocket Men Vol 1| Rocketman: King of the Rocket Men ]] * ''[[Santa Claus Adventures Vol 1| Santa Claus Adventures ]] * ''[[Scaramouch Vol 1| Scaramouch ]] * ''[[Sentry Special Vol 1| Sentry Special ]] * ''[[Seraphim Vol 1| Seraphim']] * ''[[Shadow of the Torturer Vol 1|' Shadow of the Torturer ]] * [[Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Scarlet Vol 1|'Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Scarlet ']] * ''[[Soulquest Vol 1|'Soulquest ''']] * ''[[Straw Men Vol 1| Straw Men']] (1989) * ''[[Thundersaurs: The Bodacious Adventures of Biff Thundersaur Vol 1|' Thundersaurs: The Bodacious Adventures of Biff Thundersaur ]] * ''[[Timedrifter Vol 1| Timedrifter ]] * ''[[Torchy Vol 1| Torchy']] * ''[[Torchy Summer Fun Special Vol 1|'Torchy Summer Fun Special ]] * ''[[Vampire Companion Vol 1| Vampire Companion ]] * ''[[Vigil: Fall from Grace Vol 1| Vigil: Fall from Grace ]] * ''[[Vigil: Kukulkan Vol 1| Vigil: Kukulkan ]] * ''[[Vigil: The Golden Parts Vol 1| Vigil: The Golden Parts ]] * ''[[Wonderworlds Vol 1| Wonderworlds ''']]